


Size Of The Heart

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Worship, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: George loses his confidence and starts to gain weight.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Dinner

After a full day of recording, the boys were ready to sit down for dinner, John, Paul and Ringo all shared an look with each other, if anyone was looking forward to dinner, it would be George. Well... the youngest Beatle always looked forward to food... but not in the way he used too... George had gained weight but not a small amount of weight... George had gained a huge amount over the course of a few weeks. 

"I did George's measurements and got him to stand on the scales, the other day and it isn't looking too good..." Paul, placed his coffee down, "George weighs at least 180 Ibs..." John's mouth open wide with surprise, "shit... I mean, I knew he had gotten fat... but that's..." "dangerously over weight... yes..." Paul, spoke. Ringo was quiet, he had a theory as to why George had gained weight, and it made Ringo feel immensely guilty, "I have a theory as to why, Georgie has... uh... become a bit bigger..." Ringo, spoke, "yeah, what's your take on it..." Ringo felt confident in telling John and Paul his thoughts but now wasn't sure it was a good idea, "uh... never mind it's silly..." Ringo, spoke, "just tell us... if anyone knows everuthing about George, it's you..." John, spoke, "okay... I'm thinking that George is feeling depressed because you guys keep coming down hard on him... you keep rejecting his songs too... so he isn't feeling so confident in him self... thus the weight gain..." Ringo lied though his teeth but no way was he going to tell his bandmates the real truth. "Ringo, we don't mean harm to George..." Paul, spoke, "And his a great musican and all... but his still growing... learning..." John stopped talking when he noticed George staring at them though the window, "sshh... here he comes..." George entered the room, "what's for dinner?..." "chicken rolls..." Paul, spoke, "Oh... okay..." George when to the kitchen bench and started to make himself an sandwich, "hey fatty..." "John, don't call him that?..." Ringo, spoke, "it's okay, Ringo... I can take it..." George sat down at the table, John and Paul moved their chairs away from George, "So, Macca... you finished?..." John knew they weren't he just wanted to get away from the awkward atmosphere in the room, "since you mentioned it... yes..." John and Paul couldn't be any quicker to leave the room, "their not finished..." George noticed that half of the food was still on John and Paul's plates, "It's because of me isn't it?..." George, asked, Ringo took a breath, "Georgie... I don't think John and Paul mean to... their just concern for you... I'm concern for you too... maybe even more..." Ringo, spoke, "I'm okay... really..." George, spoke, "no, your not, look at you... this isn't healthy... you could get very ill... do you understand that?..." Before, George could say anything, Paul and John came back into the room, "Ringo... there's some birds out there..." "birds?..." George felt jealous at the idea of Ringo being around women... especially when George knew he was in a losing battle for Ringo's heart... how George so desperately wanted to win the drummer's heart again... "fans..." Paul, spoke, and left the room with Ringo, "fans... I would like to meet them..." George got out of his chair, "wait a moment... Georgie... Georgie... your going to stay here..." "what?... no way, those fans will be expecting me..." John grabbed hold of George's arm, it didn't hurt given all the weight George had gained there, "trust me... those girls give one look at you and well... let's be honest... your not that lanky guitarist that drives the girls wild, now are you?..." John let go off, George's arm and the younger man took a step back, "stay here..." John opened the door but just before he left, he turned to look at George, "cheer up... there's probarly a cake you can finished off or something..." John closed the door, George slowly sat down in the chair, he could hear Ringo's voice in the distance, getting out of the chair, George looked to see Ringo hugging a very attractive blonde woman, George's insecurities came flooding back, looking away from Ringo and the woman, George directed his focus at the fridge, the sight was welcoming... the only friend, George had.

John, Paul and Ringo farewell the fans, "Hey why didn't Georgie come out?..." Ringo, asked, "Oh, well we don't want to scare the fans, now do we?..." John, spoke, "scare?... what's so scary about George?..." Ringo, asked, "well, his weight for one... I mean..." Paul, spoke, "look, I told George... that he can't come out and meet the fans... because if they were to see him like this... they may not like it..." John, spoke, "you did, what?..." Ringo, crossed his arms and a furious look came over his face, "I told George, just to start in the kitchen..." John, spoke, "are you fucking serious?... so let me get this right, because George isn't skinny... we're just going to what?... tell him to not get involved in what we do anymore?... lock him away in a room... that's cruel, John and you know it..." Ringo, spoke, "I'm sure John did it... to save George the embrassment... I mean these girls might pick on, George for being over weight..." Paul, spoke, "bullshit... yes, George is overweight but that doesn't mean we treat him like rubbish... he has feelings... you know..." Ringo, spoke, "look, George is fine... he is in a kitchen off all places... access to the fridge... his probarly having a grand time in there..." Ringo shook his head in pure disbelief over how cruel, George was being treated. The drummer walked passed John, almost causing John to lose his balance... "Richard..." John and Paul followed Ringo to the door, opening it, the lights in the kitchen were off, Ringo turned the lights on, revealing George who was laying on the kitchen table, "what the fuck?..." John, Paul and Ringo, observed the many snacks that surrounded George, an cake, an tub of ice cream, chocolate biscuits, chips and lollies... Ringo noticed that George's eyes were bloodshot, George had been crying. George has never felt this ashamed off himself ever, what was he doing?... George knew what he was doing, he was hating himself, "you big fat pig..." John, spoke in disgust, "please don't call me that... I don't know what's wrong with me..." George, cried... "Harrison, if you don't get yourself together, I will kick you out of this band..." "no, John... we can't do that..." Paul, spoke, "if I'm pushed to it... I will..." John and Paul left the room, but Ringo stayed... "Georgie..." Ringo wanted George to hear the love and concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry..." George's voice starts to crack because of heavy emotion, "I'm so sorry..." Ringo gave George his hand, guiding the younger man to his feet. "I'm here... okay..." Ringo, wrapped his arms around George, "don't cry sweetheart... everything is going to be fine..." Ringo always did feel small in comparison to George because of their height difference. But he felt even smaller, then ever, George had gained a huge amount of weight. Ringo had sleepless nights, just worrying for George, he knows the weight gain was a result of personal heartbreak and Ringo wants nothing more then to put those broken pieces back together.


	2. Sitting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo makes George feel loved, wanted and beautiful again.

The boys settled into an morning cup of coffee, John, Paul and Ringo were sitting around the recording table, whist John and Paul were having their own conversation, Ringo was lost in his thoughts, that image of George laying on the kitchen eating all that food, it broke Ringo's heart. This wasn't the George he remembered... the George he knew... the one he loved, George was at a dangerous weight and everyone was worried for his health, "morning lads..." George came in with a cup of coffee and a packet of donuts, the boys just looked at George as he dipped his donuts in the coffee. George had a few sugar packets, and he added all four sugars to his coffee, along with the sugar he had on his donuts, the hit George received was incredible almost as incredible as the love Ringo once gave him. "Uh... so anyway... in a hour or so, we start our first session" Paul, spoke, "well I'm finished Macca... so why don't you and I just run though a few songs..." Paul nodded at John's suggestion and left the room, George looked into John and Paul's coffee cups, "oh, they are finished... unlike last night... they didn't even finished dinner because they wanted to get away from me..." "they are very sorry for how, they have handled the situation, especially John, it was cruel of him to tell you to stay in the kitchen, he knows that now..." Ringo, watched George slowly sit down next to him, "I'm very concerned for you... I can't stop thinking about you..." Ringo, spoke, "really?..." George, asked, "yes, George... really... I go home and I just think... how could you let this happened to yourself... well over time, I slowly put the pieces together..." George put his cup down, he was hopeful that Ringo knew why George had ended up like this, "Georgie, you get jealous don't you?... wait no... you don't need to answer that... I know you do, you get jealous when someone takes my attention away from you... whether it be a woman or a man..." "especially when it's a woman... I can't complete with a woman... I just can't... even if I wasn't fat... I still wouldn't be good enough..." George, wiped away tears. Ringo took a deep breath, "hey look at me... do I adore women?... yes I do... but I adore you, more George and if I had to choose... it would always be you... because... I love you..." Ringo bit his lip and blushed, heavily, did he really just confess his love just like that?... "uh... George... sorry I didn't mean too..." Ringo was silenced by a pair of lips on his own, George cupped Ringo's face and parted their lips, "I love you too..." George kissed Ringo's nose and the drummer brought George's hands, up to his face, the drummer observed George's hands, they felt so different, no longer paper thin, he couldn't see the bones of George's knuckles, and George's fingers were like sausages, Ringo brought George's fingers up to his mouth, kissing each finger, those soft, plump lips were doing wonders for the younger man. When the drummer had finished his displayed of affection, he held George's hand, noticing that George's grip was a lot stronger due to the weight gain, Ringo looked at the beaming smile on George's face, despite the weight gain on the face, George's smile remained the same, charming... it looked different in a way, since George had bit of a double chin and his sharp jawline was gone... Ringo did miss that physical aspect of George, that beautiful jawline that Ringo remembered, once placing many kisses on. "I hope my love can heal your broken heart... make you feel better again..." Ringo, spoke, "I want to be healthy again... but I feel it's going to be really hard..." George, spoke, "it may a long time but you weren't be alone, I'll be with you, every step of the way..." George, smiled at him, before picking up the packet of donuts, "George..." "you want me to throw these out?..." "no, Georgie... why don't we share them, instead..." the younger man noticed there were four donuts left and so, gave two to Ringo and left two for himself, "so, this is going to my diet plan for you... we simply share food..." Ringo, spoke, "oh, are you sure that's going to work?..." George, laughed, "I'm sure and some meals we can skip... we can replace lunch with kisses, what do you think?..." Ringo, asked, "oh, I think, I'm going to enjoy this diet... Mr. Starkey..." they sat together very closely, George resting his head against Ringo's shoulder... God... how he missed Ringo's scent.

George and Ringo walked into the studio, towards John who was tuning his guitar, "hey, you two... George I want too..." John was cut off, when Paul entered the studio with two female fans, Paul didn't realized that George was out in the studio and panic was written over their faces, just wondering how the fans were going to react. "Is that George?..." one of the fans, asked, "uh yeah that's our Georgie, alright..." Ringo, spoke, the fans just look at John, Paul and Ringo in disbelief, "he has balloon up..." the fans looked back at George, and the youngest Beatle was just waiting for an insult, "awe... his so cute..." the fans clapped their hands and rushed over to George, both wrapping their arms around him. George was shocked over their reaction, but he was happy that they accepted him, "his so warm... and soft..." "and his cuddly..." the fans started to caress George's face, "the fuck?... how is George still getting all the girls?..." John, asked, "well because it's George... and we love him, no matter what..." Ringo, spoke, "agree, Rich..." Paul, spoke, "thank you, girls... your very sweet... I'll sign your paper now..." George proceeded to sign his autograph on the paper, before the girls proceeded to ask John, Paul and Ringo for their autographs. "Oh, Ringo... could you come with us?..." the girls linked their arms with Ringo's arms, in that moment, George felt his jealously come back, he slowly turned away, wanting to just focus on his guitar, "wait girls... I'm sorry but... I choose to be with Georgie... uh... because we have a song, we're working on..." Ringo stood next to George and placed a hand on George's lower back, "oh, Ringo... you don't know what your missing out on..." "goodbye, girls..." the fans blew kisses, before leaving the studio. "you two have a song, your working on?..." Paul, asked, "yeah..." Ringo, replied, winking at George, the drummer was lying, they didn't have a song, Ringo just wanted some alone time with George, "alright then... well we're not starting yet... so you have time to go over it..." Paul, spoke. Ringo held George's hand, "wait, George, there is something I need to say..." John, spoke, George moved closer to John, "about last night... I'm sorry... I shouldn't off been an ass... and calling you a fat pig and all... I'm sorry... very sorry..." John, looked down at the floor in shame. The younger man wrapped his arms around John, bringing him into a warm embrace, "so, your not going to kick me out of the band..." "no, you fool... I mean, no George... I could never kick you out of this band... I don't give you much praise but your talented and I don't even know where the band would be without you... truth is, we need you... George... need your skills... your talents... but right now, we need you to lose all of this..." John, spoke, "I have always been a bit addicted to food, even when I don't really need to eat... I eat just for the sake of it... but recently I just allowed it to get out of hand... but I promise, I will lose it with the help of Ringo..." George held Ringo's hand, "alright then, go on... go work on your song, you lovebirds..." Paul, spoke, George and Ringo proceeded to leave the studio, "hey you two..." George and Ringo turned to look at John, "I wasn't born yesterday... I know you two haven't written a song and your just wanting to fuck... so go on then... go have your fuck..." John, spoke, the drummer looked at George and the two started to laugh like teenagers who were up to no good.

Ringo, opened the door to the sitting room, "well we have been exposed..." George laughed as he sat on the lounge, "oh, well... I guess I'm just shit at lies..." Ringo closed and locked the door, "is it true though?... you want to fuck me?..." George, asked, "fuck you?... no... make love to you... yes please..." Ringo, sat next to George, before leaning in, he stopped before he reached George's lips, "unless... you want to wait... we can go somewhere else... I can even book a hotel..." George kissed Ringo, "you know me... I have never cared where we do it... as long as we are together..." George, smiled, Ringo leaned in and kissed George again, "but you want to do this... while I'm like this?..." George, asked, "Georgie... I love the feeling I get with you... I love you no matter what, I want to make you feel better... I don't want you to ever hate yourself, again..." George blinked back tears, despite his massive weight gain, Ringo still desired to love and touch him, "I want you, Ringo... I love you..." George, slowly unbutton Ringo's shirt and Ringo unbutton George's shirt, when Ringo had removed George's shirt, he was shock to see that George was wearing a bra, "a bra... Georgie... your wearing a bra..." "well I... uh... got some tits now..." Ringo played with the clip of the bra, "can I see them?..." Ringo had a cheeky grin on his face, "please..." Ringo unclip the bra and dropped it to the ground, "are they okay?..." George, asked, "okay?... their more then okay... their cute... and very small... but cute..." George had a dirty visual in his head of Ringo touching and sucking his tits, George had this visual stuck in his head, since he first noticed that he was growing tits. "Ritchie... please touch them... play with them... suck them..." George, smirked, "with pleasure..." Ringo, started to caress and grabbed George's boobs, "ooh... yes... baby..." George ran his fingers though Ringo's hair, "fuck... Geo... I never thought the idea of you with boobs would be so sexy..." Ringo gently pushed George, so that the younger man was now laying on his back, "but it fucking is..." Ringo gave his attention to George's boobs, this time he leaned down to suck at the hard nipples, "oh yes... yes..." George, moaned, "yes, suck mamma's boobies..." George thought of the lucky women that Ringo has done this too and oh, the things Ringo could do with that tongue of his, Ringo continued to suck each boob, while his hand caress the other boob, "Georgie... these are so lovely..." Ringo lifted his head and crawled off George, he proceeded to leave a trail of kisses on George's stomach, before he reached George's pants, pulling those down and noticing that George was wearing bloomers. Ringo slowly removed George's bloomers, the guitarist lifted his bum, to help get them off, once the bloomers were off, Ringo held them out in front of him, noticing that the bloomers were half the size of his chest, George covered his eyes in embarrassment and Ringo swallowed nervously, wondering just how was he going to please George, when George was skinny, Ringo didn't have a problem in satisfying him, but at this weight, it may be a bit tricky. Ringo thought George was crying until George got his hands off his face and started to laugh, "what's so funny?..." Ringo, asked, "just your face... when you remove my bloomers... if only I had my camera..." George, laughed, "oh..." Ringo started to laugh with him, "I'm really happy, Ritchie..." "I'm happy too, Georgie..." Ringo looked down at George's crotch, noticing that George's cock isn't as big as what it used to be, "oh, my little fella..." George blushed in embarrassment, Ringo found George's nickname for his cock, kind of cute, though it seem insulting, "it's okay Georgie... it's still not as small as Paul's..." Ringo, laughed, "Ringo?..." George opened his mouth in shock, "true..." George, laughed. Ringo wrapped his hand around the cock and started to pull at it, he stopped when he heard George make some sounds, he didn't know if he was hurting George, somehow, "George, are you okay?..." "I'm sorry... I'm fine... it's just I have been a little dead between the legs, haven't been feeling much down there..." Ringo, slowly started to pull at George's cock, "you like this?..." "yeah kind off..." Ringo didn't like George's response, he wanted to make George feel good all over, without warning Ringo wrapped his lips around the cock and started to suck George off, "OH... FUCK... OH...YEAH..." George screamed in pleasure, he loved a good blowjob and Ringo's lips just made it all the more better, Ringo held onto George's legs to calm him down, he looked up to see George had his head hung back in pleasure, "yeah you love it... when someone sucks you off.. don't you?..." "yeah... oh yeah... I do..." George, nodded. Ringo noticed that George was hard, already turned on and more then ready for what Ringo wanted to give him, Ringo pulled down his pants and boxers, throwing them to the side, George's eyes were glued to Ringo's cock, he let his legs fall apart, spreading them and allowing Ringo an view of his desperate hole, "Georgie, I want you to sit on it..." George wouldn't mind a ride, though it wasn't what he originally had in mind and he was worried about his weight hurting Ringo, "are you sure, Ritchie?... I don't want to hurt you..." "nonsense, love... it's alright..." Ringo used his spit as lube, before laying down, George slowly sank down on Ringo's cock, moving down inch by inch until Ringo was fully in, both men let out a heavy moan. Ringo slowly moved up in the chair, while his hands gripped onto George's hips, and George held onto Ringo's hands, staring into each other's eyes, Ringo could not see George's dick since George's stomach had covered it, George was indeed heavy and it was uncomfortable but Ringo knew that feeling would soon pass, "you gonna move, sweetheart?..." George, slowly started moving, pulling himself up Ringo's cock before falling back down again, the lounge they were on, kept sinking every time George moved, Ringo observed George's boobs were knocking into each other, his stomach moving up and down... "everything is jiggingly..." George, laughed, "but it's beautiful… your beautiful..." Ringo whispered soft praises to him, before slowly moving his hands down and placing them on George's thick thighs, "so, big..." George, moaned, "yeah..." Ringo, smirked, seeing his Georgie enjoying himself, the drummer also noticed, how sweaty George was already, because of his weight "George... let me untie your hair..." George moved his head and Ringo untie his hair, watching soft brunette waves fall down, George's hair was shoulder length and he had plans on growing it out even longer, and Ringo couldn't wait to see that, George looked beautiful with long hair, George started to bounce harder and faster, "yes, Georgie... fuck yourself on my cock..." Ringo could barely handle the sensation that George's weight was sending though his body, it was a mixture of discomfort and pleasure, Ringo couldn't hold back anymore as he started to thrust up into George, the younger man started to swirl on Ringo's cock... riding him with ease, "YES... YES... OH... FUCK ME... FUCK YOUR GEORGIE..." the younger man threw his head back in pleasure, his mouth forming an "o" Ringo didn't care if people could hear George's screaming, he wanted everyone to hear it, so they know who George belongs too. Ringo wanted to kiss George, so badly... so he pulled out and gently laid George on his side, Ringo laid on his side too, before pushing his cock in George again, now he could kiss George, gently caress his face and touch his body, "Ahh... ooh... so... good..." George closed his eyes and enjoyed Ringo's slow tender thrusts into him, George wrapped his hand around his cock and started to jerk at himself, "I'm going to cum..." George didn't last long, spilling his load between their bodies, Ringo did one last deep thrust and came in George, "oh, Ritchie..." George wrapped his leg around Ringo's waist, "that was... fabulous..." George, smiled and they kissed one last time, "I'm so sorry for what has happened to you, Georgie... I love you, so much..." "your here, now... my man... I love you, so much..." Ringo ran his fingers though George's hair, staring affectionately at the younger man, "your so beautiful... don't you ever forget that..." "because of you..." George, smiled and placed a kiss on Ringo's chest, "you know, when I was in India... I learnt about fasting and it seems ironic when I look at myself now..." George, spoke, "maybe we can fast together, I'll be more willing to do it... with you..." Ringo, spoke, "did I tell you about the other thing I learnt, while I was in India?..." "I'm not sure, Georgie..." the guitarist giggled, before leaning in closer, "I learnt about some of their love making positions... they even gave me a book... so maybe when I was fit again... we can try some of these out..." George, blushed, "I quite like the idea..." Ringo kissed George gently on the lips, they laid in each other's arms, George couldn't stop staring at Ringo and touching his face, George is so happy to be with his man, again.


End file.
